Sweet Nothing in My Ear
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: In the last quiet hours, as the night slowly bled out, and the ragged moon dragged itself through the streets of Amegakure like a homeless whore, Sasori sat awake in bed and traced his long fingers through Orochimaru's long black hair. 'I don't love you.'


**Title: **Sweet Nothing in My Ear

**Rating: **T  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>general

**Characters**: Orochimaru; Sasori

**Summary: ** In the last quiet hours, as the night slowly bled out, and the ragged moon dragged itself through the streets of Amegakure like a homeless whore, Sasori sat awake in bed and traced his long fingers through Orochimaru's long black hair.

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author Note: I'm really happy with the way this turned out. I think the pairing Orochimaru/Sasori deserves more love than it gets. It's kinda creepy, but beautiful and fascinating at the same time. Hope you like it!**

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

In the last dark hours before dawn. The moon was weeping silently through a crack in the heavy drapes. The soft silver light gave Orochimaru's white skin an eerie glow that made it look nearly transparent.

The damp darkness had set itself comfortably in the corners of the room; it had draped its warm hands over the two forms in the four poster bed like an old friend or a gentle lover.

The soft shadows danced over the two lovers. The silence spoke of hearts and lies and beauty and alluring promises of eternity.

In the last quiet hours, as the night slowly bled out, and the ragged moon dragged itself through the streets of Amegakure like a homeless whore, Sasori sat awake in bed and traced his long fingers through Orochimaru's long black hair.

The other man lay asleep on his side, his breathing uneven and shallow, coming out in forced gasps through his lungs. He would soon discard this body, Sasori knew.

The sannin had done it before and it never mattered. Whoever he chose to become, he always returned to his lover's arms looking the same. And yet, the lovely scorpion couldn't help the desire to memorize every line of the body currently next to him.

The pale skin made such a sharp contrast with the black satin sheets, it was almost painful to observe. Orochimaru's brow was furrowed, his thin lips pressed in a line. A muscle on his jaw twitched, he let out a soundless hiss, but never woke.

Sasori moved his hand to trace his partner's shoulder, and the ANBU tattoo on his arm, feeling just the barest hint of regret at not being able to actually feel it.

His lover moved, so he was laying on his back. He seemed to be fighting off some inner demon in his sleep, his face twisting into a distasteful scowl.

Sasori traced the outline of a cheekbone, so pronounced, it looked like it might poke through the paper-pale skin. Orochimaru's face was too sharp to be called handsome, and if it had been just a bit sharper, it would've been unpleasant to look at, but the way it was now… the scorpion found it fascinating.

No matter what form the snake took, his face always remained the same. Sasori pressed a thumb against the sannin's lower lip softly.

The older man's breath hitched, and his eyes fluttered open, and rolled to take in his lover's angelic features. He arched one thin eyebrow questioningly.

Sasori was once again captivated by the mesmerizing golden eyes of the sannin. They were like a cold glass door, behind which burned a blinding fire.

The two remained stilled, captured in the crystal fragility of a perfect moment forever.

Then forever ended.

'You have a mission today,' Sasori whispered, and the silence shattered with loud painful screams.

'With Itachi-kun,' his partner mused.

'Will that body hold out?'

'You should not worry about that Sasori-kun,' Orochimaru graced the scorpion with a smirk that meant he was hiding something. Sasori loved and hated that smirk.

'I still have a few hours till sunrise, though…' the snake said.

'We could do something…'

'Wicked,' the sannin reached out with one long white hand to pull Sasori down for a forceful kiss.

-x-

The night finally gave in to the day and bled it's last breath out over the heavy iron sky in a crimson sunrise. A lone beam of light poked at the draperies tentatively, and then bravely entered the room and set itself on the carpet.

Sasori was leaning on several pillows, while Orochimaru was resting his head on the boy-but-not's chest. His eyes had rolled in an impossible angle to look at the angelic face above him.

In the hazy aftermath of their rushed lovemaking session, the world was edged with arterial red, and everything seemed perfect.

A knock on the door echoed through the room, the hollow sound of a dead heart still thumping.

Without waiting for an answer Itachi opened the door, and immediately regretted his decision. The black satin sheets covered Orochimaru's body just barely, leaving very little to the imagination.

'I was just about to say 'don't come in, we're indecent.' Orochimaru chuckled darkly.

Itachi looked at him coldly.

'We should depart soon,' he said levelly. 'I recommend you put some clothes on. I will be waiting in the kitchen.'

He turned around and left. It was his mistake really. Sasori and Orochimaru never hid their twisted relationship from anyone, and in fact seemed not to care what others would say. And Itachi didn't really care either. But he found walking in on them like that a little disturbing, and he mentally scolded himself for not waiting for a response. He was better raised than this!

'When I come back, it will be a new body,' Orochimaru said idly, as he pulled a pair of pants over his lean legs.

'But it will still be you,' Sasori said softly.

The older man chuckled.

'It's always me, Sasori-kun,' he said as he put on a shirt.

'I know, I know,' the puppet master sighed.

'You worry too much, Sasori-kun, do you ever doubt my skill?'

'No… no…'

Orochimaru draped the Akatsuki cloak over his shoulders, and bent over in a heavy cough.

'Body's got to go,' he said raspily.

His partner smiled bitterly.

'I…care about your safety,' he finally said.

The snake's eyes glowed darkly.

'Can't twist your tongue enough to say you love me?' the sannin half-joked.

The scorpion jumped gracefully off the bed and crossed the room to stand in front of the snake. He put his arms on the taller man's shoulders and tugged him down. He leaned to be the same eye-level as the redhead and strands of black hair brushed against the puppet's lovely face.

Sasori's expression was absolutely serious, his eyes dead, and giving away nothing.

'I love you,' he said flatly, and pressed his lips against Orochimaru's in a cold unaffectionate kiss.

'No, you don't,' it was the sannin's turn to be serious. 'And _I _don't love _you_.'

Then quickly he left the room.

It was the last thing he ever said to Sasori.


End file.
